


Tight Heat

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Breast Fucking, Breast Play, Dark John, Dark Sam, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Dean, Fondling, Gangbang, Groping, Multi, Nipple Play, Objectification, Older Sam, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Top John, Top Sam, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Dean, Voyeurism, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves Dean, after all she keeps them warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything so don't sue.  
> Its a dark and sexy smut, so enjoy ;)

It's so hard being hunters. Fighting the natural order, saving people, hunting things, risking their lives and for what? Nothing absolutely nothing. They didn't get paid or thanked, all they got was bad luck. 

John, Bobby and Sam did it anyway because if they don't then nobody would. It got pretty hard and ugly sometimes. Dirty ugly monsters, zombies, digging up graves, decapitating vamps, _List goes on._

But they do it anyway because they are such good guys.

They drive in their sleek '67 Chevy Impala and save the world. But the thing is even superheroes have needs. They need comfort, warmth, tenderness and human touch.  
It's so hard to be on the road for days and nights without having anything to keep their cocks warm.

_Sucks._

But they do. They do have something. They have their beautiful, innocent Dean and her tight virgin pussy. 

John, Bobby and Sam parked the Impala in the middle of nowhere and were sitting on the hood drinking beers and watching stars. Thirteen years old Dean was sleeping in the back seat. It was a cold night, and there was nothing for miles. No motels, no gas stations, no bars.

Well sleeping wasn't the problem, they were used to sleeping in the Impala all curled up. There was something else that was bothering them. 

_Their cocks._

It has been so long since they felt the warmth of a tight pussy around their cocks. The softness of breasts in their mouth. They needed this.  
Earlier they didn't have any option but since last month Dean had a growth spurt and popped out a couple of fine C cup tits. They looked round and ripe under her T-shirt. Whenever she slept, she took of her bra and all three of them could see her nipples poking through her T-shirt. It was a sight for sore eyes. After all those ugly monsters, this was something worth watching.

John decided what was the point of having a girl if you can't use her in need. Bobby and Sam agreed. John got off the hood and walked to the backdoor of the Impala. He opened the door and slightly shook Dean's shoulder. Dean half opened her candy green eyes and looked up at him drowsily and asked "Daddy what's going on?". She's so beautiful and pale. Her lips pink and her puppy dog eyes filled with sleep. Such a beautiful and innocent face, how much prettier she would look covered in cum. John thought to himself. "Dean come out for a moment babygirl" he said. Dean smiled at the nickname and got out of the car.

"Dean! uncle Bobby, Sammy and I are feeling very cold, I need you to warm us up. Will you do that for us?" he said. Dean looked at him and said "Of course daddy, I would do anything for you." At this they smiled and Bobby said "You are such a good kid Dean, we're so lucky to have you." Dean felt pride at this and smiled. 

John looked at her and said "Take of your clothes Dean".  
Dean looked at him and did as she was told. She took of her T-shirt and shorts. She wasn't wearing any underwear so she was completely naked. She was just standing there in front of them. Her nipples hardened because of the cold wind hitting them. John, Sam and Bobby just stood there and kept watching her for a moment with their eyes wide open, jaw's dropping and cocks hard enough to cut diamonds. She started feeling chills. "Daddy I am cold" she said bringing her arms around her breasts and hugging herself. This broke their stare and John said immediately "Don't worry baby we'll take care of you. Just get on the hood and spread your legs wide for us" she complied.

She laid on the Impala and John held her legs wide open. They all looked at that tight pink untouched pussy just begging to be fucked. It's just made to be fucked and pounded and ripped apart again and again and _again._

"You are so beautiful, pink and pretty. Why didn't we notice you before?" he asked the hole. Bobby swirled his thumb around the clitoris and Dean jerked her hips towards the touch. She has never felt anything this sharp and intense before. Bobby said "You like it kid, wait till you see what's coming. We'll make sure this is your best experience ever". They pulled their already hard cocks out.  
Sammy pulled out a bottle of lube and spread it over her pussy and asshole. John slicked his finger in lube and dipped it in her hole. Bobby fingered her pussy. Sammy cupped her breasts and started caressing it. Pressing it slightly. He used his index finger to poke the nipple and it dipped inside. He released his finger and her tits jiggled. He laughed at the sight and continued to play with it. Then he got a little bold and pinched her nipples between his thumb and index finger. She screamed at the sudden pain pleasure. This aroused him even more and he covered her areola with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nipple and said "I'll make it better Dean, it won't hurt" Then he pulled out his mouth and pinched her nipple again. Then again he swirled his tongue around it and made it better. He repeated this a few times then started sucking the red and abused nipple. John and Bobby were insanely hard watching this. John said "She's loose enough, lets do this" Bobby nodded. John picked her up and put her on the road and said "Get on your knees Dean and open your mouth." She did as she was told.  
John pulled her hair by the back of her head and placed his cock in her mouth. He said "Suck it baby" and she started sucking in a naive manner. She was inexperienced and sloppy but she was so warm and soft. John closed his eyes and felt her tongue on his cock for a moment then started thrusting. At the same time Bobby slowly slipped his cock in her pussy while still fingering her ass. He started thrusting in and out of her slowly. She was so fucking tight and warm. Dean felt intense pain, like her pussy will get ripped apart but also felt a strange pleasure when Bobby's cock hit her G spot over and over again. Her eyes watered because of the hard thrusts in her throat and pussy and she moaned. 

Sammy was feeling left out and he said "Hey I wanna be warm too". John and Bobby laughed at that and said "sure". 

They pulled out and Bobby laid down on the ground sitting Dean's asshole in his cock. Her ass was extremely tight, Bobby pushed harder to get in and Dean screamed. John patted her shoulder and said "Its okay baby, you're okay". Then John thrusted his cock in her mouth again. Sammy thrusted his dick in her pussy and started pounding in excitement. 

All three of them pounded harder and faster. She bounced on Bobby's cock while her ass and pussy got fucked side by side and her daddy fucked her mouth. She felt so full. The thrusts increased and all of them came. Dean came first screaming. Sam filled her pussy, Bobby filled her ass and John came all over her face and breasts. They pulled out one by one and watched her in ecstasy. All her holes were stretched and sated and dripping cum. She looked completely dirty and used like a whore.

____________________________

This was their regular routine now. After hunting they would warm their cocks in tight heat of Dean's _pussy, asshole and mouth._

They even started making money out of it. They bought a foldable wooden structure in which they would lay Dean with her legs wide open and hands above her head. Ass, pussy and breasts on display for everybody to watch. They would park outside a bar or a truck stop and lay her on it. Every passing trucker or biker would pay five bucks to fuck her holes for 10 minutes. Sometimes there would be long queues to fuck the little slut. Sometimes group of men would pay extra to fuck all her holes at once.  
Huge hairy truckers would pull her ass cheeks apart and push their cocks in and out of her ruthlessly, while another fucker would thrust his huge cock in her throat. She would gag and choke on those thick cocks but she'd feel satisfied because she's being used the way she deserves _craves._  
Sometimes the bikers would pinch her nipples so hard again and again that she'd cry out, but she'll ask for more. She'll beg for more. 

Sometimes those huge truckers would push their cocks in her pussy two at a time and it would get obscenely stretched. They'll do the same with her ass. 

Sometimes they'll thrust their cocks in her mouth so deep that the outline of the cock could be seen in her throat.  
She would never wear clothes. When in the car, her mouth would be wrapped around her daddy's or uncle's or Sammy's cock, while they fondle her breasts or finger her pussy and hole. Out of the car she would always be lying on the wooden structure for other men to use her and make her family money. 

After she was thoroughly used, all her holes dripping cum. They would carry her to a motel and clean her up, they would clean all her holes and her hair then they would dry her up with a towel and use her again.

They loved her so much, after all she kept them warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whether you liked it or not.  
> Leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
